Un enfant de toi
by totallyGSR
Summary: Je ne peux pas faire de résumé sans dévoiler l'histoire pour en savoir plus lisez ! one shot


Un enfant de toi

Il était huit heures. Si une personne se trouvait devant la maison des Grissom, elle aurait vu ce petit garçon ressemblant trait pour tait à sa mère. Il sortait de chez lui en courant en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

Si cette personne c'était approchée vers la fenêtre du salon, elle aurait aperçu l'entomologiste assis sur son canapé. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées en dix ans. Il travaillait maintenant pour l'équipe de jour, afin de profiter de son fils. Cet homme fixait la seule photo présente dans la pièce, accrochée au dessus de la cheminée. Elle le représentait avec sa femme, il l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs.

Il alluma la radio et une chanson se mit à résonner dans la pièce.

_C'était le mois de février_

_Ton ventre était bien rond_

_C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait_

_On voulait l'appeler Jason._

_Ce matin là il faisait froid_

_J'avais rendez-vous au studio_

_Et tout en soufflant sur mes doigts_

_J'disais : "le petit s'ra un verseau"._

Il se rassit immédiatement sur son canapé sentant l'émotion arriver. Cette chanson le replongeait dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait très bien des neuf mois de grossesse qu'il avait passé avec sa femme. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait de la manière dont elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Ils étaient tous les deux sur une enquête.

-Flash Back-

"Gil, madame Williams était enceint de cinq mois. Qui peut en vouloir à une femme enceinte ? Ça me tue !"

"Je ne sais pas Honey. Cela te touches autant ? Je vais te retirer de l'affaire mon coeur."

"Non, laisse mon chéri c'est bon. Tu dirais quoi si je t'annonçais que j'étais enceinte ?"

"Tu...tu...tu es...on...on va...nous..."

"Oui mon coeur. Je suis enceinte et on va être parents."

-Fin du Flash Back-

A ce souvenir, une larme traça son sillage sur la joue de Grissom.

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi_

_Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais_

_Le voir grandir auprès de toi_

_C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais_

_Qu'il ait ton sourire, ton regard_

_Quand tu te lèves le matin_

_Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir_

_Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main._

Il avait passé neuf mois aux petits soins pour sa femme. Il aimait ces instants où ils se trouvaient chez eux, lui une main posée sur son ventre rond, elle la tête sur le torse de son mari. Elle avait dû arrêter de travailler à partir de sept mois et demi de grossesse. Grissom avait alors confié à Catherine la lourde de tache de veiller sur Sara pendant ses jours de repos. Les derniers mois, elle ne supportait plus de rester couchée toute la journée.

Tous ces souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis deux... Il n'essayait même pas de les retenir. Elles manifestaient la douleur omniprésente au plus profond de lui depuis plus de dix ans.

_Et puis on m'a téléphoné_

_Et moi bien sûr j'ai tout quitté_

_Les choeurs, les cuivres et la rythmique_

_J'dev'nais papa c'état magique._

_Puis le taxi m'a déposé_

_Devant la porte de la clinique_

_Et comme un fou je suis monté_

_Garçon ou fille ? C'était critique._

Il se remémorait la naissance de son fils, le 14 février. Le jour le plus beau. Il était sur une enquête à la ferme des cadavres quand vers deux heures du matin son téléphone sonna.

-Flash Back-

"Grissom j'écoute !"

"Gil, c'est Cath. Sara vient d'être transportée à l'hôpital pour accoucher."

"Lequel ? J'arrive tout de suite !"

"A Desert Palm. Je suis au deuxième étage, aile ouest. Je t'y attend."

Il s'était alors excusé auprès de Warrick. Il monta dans sa Tahoe et prit la direction de l'hôpital pour y retrouver Catherine. Il allait devenir papa.

-Fin du Flash Back-

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi_

_Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais_

_Le voir grandir auprès de toi_

_C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais_

_Qu'il est ton sourire, ton regard_

_Quand tu te lèves le matin_

_Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir_

_Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main._

Le téléphone résonna dans la pièce mais Grissom n'y prêtât pas attention. Il avait le regard dans le vide, perdu dans le passé. Ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de sa femme. Comme d'habitude, il irait lui acheter deux bouquets de fleurs. Un de sa part, l'autre de la part de son fils. Deux bouquets mélangeant des roses rouges et blanches et une tige de Lys. Ses fleurs préférées.

_On m'a tendu un paquet d'langes_

_Dans lequel petit homme dormait_

_Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange_

_Que c'était tout ce qui m'restait._

_Tout le monde était très gentil_

_Et moi je ne comprenais pas_

_Quand dans son coeur y'avait la vie_

_Et qu'dans le tiens il faisait froid._

Après avoir été interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

-Flash Back-

Il avait mit une heure pour arriver à l'hôpital. C'est tout essoufflé qu'il se rendit dans l'aile ouest, là où l'attendait Catherine.

"Cath, j'étais bloqué sur la route. Comment va t-elle ?"

"Je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Ça ne devrait plus tarder."

Ils attendirent encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand une sage femme vint à leur rencontre, un bébé dans les bras.

"Monsieur Grissom ? Félicitation, c'est un petit garçon."

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'entomologiste, il tendit les bras pour accueillir son fils.

"Comment va ma femme ? Je peux la voir ?"

"Je suis désolée monsieur. Il y a eu des complications, elle est en chirurgie."

Il reçu la nouvelle comme une enclume sur la tête. Catherine prit le bébé et fit asseoir son supérieur. Il était là, dans un couloir blanc sans âme, complètement anéanti.

-Fin du Flash Back-

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi_

_Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais_

_Le voir grandir auprès de toi_

_C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais_

_Qu'il est ton sourire, ton regard_

_Quand tu te lèves le matin_

_Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir_

_Que j'ai quand tu me tiens la main._

Sara ne s'était jamais réveillée. Le 14 février, jour de la naissance de son fils. Le jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de sa vie, _de leur vie_. Sa femme, la seule personne qui n'ai jamais aimé l'avait quitté.

Les deux premiers mois, il avait refusait de s'occuper de son enfant qui lui rappelait trop Sara. Puis avec ses amis, il avait enfin réussi à survivre. Oui, survivre et non revivre. Sara avait emporté son coeur dans sa tombe. Si il était encore vivant, c'était pour son fils. _Leur fils_.

_Ça fait dix ans qu't'as fait le vide_

_Ça fait dix ans qu'tu n'es plus là_

_C'est l'petit homme qui compte mes rides_

_Il dit qu'il t'aime à travers moi._

_Personne depuis n'a pris ta place_

_L'enfant est là et j'l'aime pour deux_

_Ton image est bien trop vivace_

_Et c'est bien celle que j'aime le mieux._

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de dix ans que Sara les avait quitté. La seule chose qu'elle ai laissée à Grissom est le fruit de leur amour qui porte le nom de Matthew.

Dix ans que l'entomologiste élève son fils dans le souvenir de sa mère. Son plus grand regret est que Matthew n'ai jamais connu sa mère. Une femme adorable, têtue, belle, souriant malgré son terrible passé.

_Avoir un seul enfant de toi_

_Ça f'sait longtemps que j'attendais_

_Le voir grandir auprès de toi_

_C'est le cadeau dont je rêvais_

_Qu'il est ton sourire, ton regard_

_Quand tu te levais le matin_

_Avec l'amour et tout l'espoir_

_Qu'javais quand tu me tenais la main._

Si une personne se trouvait devant la maison des Grissom vers seize heures, elle aurait aperçu un petit homme entrer.

"Papa, c'est l'anniversaire de maman aujourd'hui."

"Je sais Matt, j'ai acheté les fleurs. On y va ?"

Si cette personne était restée quelques minutes de plus, elle aurait vu deux silhouettes dans une voiture en direction du cimetière de la ville.

Si cette même personne les avait suivit, elle aurait assisté à la scène la plus triste au monde.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux agenouillés sur une pierre tombale, des larmes coulant à flot sur leur joue.

"Papa, je suis désolé !"

"Désolé de quoi mon coeur ?"

"D'avoir tué maman !"

A ces mots, Grissom avait tourné sa tête vers son fils. Il croisa un océan bleu de tempête. Il prit son fils dans ses bras.

"Matthew ! Ne dis jamais ça. Tu n'y es pour rien mon amour. Maman est partie là haut car elle a eu des problèmes, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi."

"C'est un copain à l'école qui m'a dit que si j'étais pas né, maman serait toujours envie."

"N'écoutes jamais les âneries de tes camarades. Avec des si on refait le monde mon ange. Tu n'as pas tué ta maman. Je veux que tu t'enlève cette idée de la tête."

"Gil ! Matthew !"

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et virent leurs amis : Greg, Nick, Warrick, Jim et Catherine.

Les cinq s'approchèrent de la tombe de Sara et déposèrent chacun leur tour un bouquet de fleurs et dirent quelques mots.

"Grissom, il est l'heure maintenant."

"Catherine, prend Matthew, je vous rejoins."

Il se retrouva seul devant la tombe de sa femme, une photo d'elle souriant était gravée dans la pierre.

"Ma chérie, tu m'a donné le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Il te ressemble tellement, la seule chose qu'il est emporté de moi ce sont mes yeux. Il porte ton sourire, ton écart entre ses petites dents de devant, ta joie de vivre, il est aussi têtu que toi. Merci Sara. Mais tu me manques énormément ma puce. La vie sans toi n'est plus rien. Je fais le maximum pour notre fils, mais des fois j'ai bien envie de te rejoindre. Je sais que tu nous surveilles de là haut. Mais parfois j'aimerais bien un signe ma chérie. Je t'aime Sara, à jamais."

Au moment où il se leva un rayon de soleil traversa les nuage et vinrent se poser sur la silhouette de Grissom.

Si une personne était là, elle aurait tout de suite su que c'était un signe de Sara.

FIN.


End file.
